nuevos comienzos
by zack engel
Summary: es año nuevo y el mismo sentimiento de fastidio y soledad invade a Kate ¿Cómo seria dejarse llevar esa noche por tradiciones tontas? perder el control no es malo y Rick se lo enseñaría esa noche.


_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno esto es algo que tenia desde hace tiempo, pero no fue hasta ahora que lo subí. espero les agrade.**_

 ** _en las informaciones pertinentes, Castle no es mio, solo la historia. la temporalidad en la que esta basada es en la tercera temporada. no pongo capitulo, ya que es año nuevo._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, los dejo leer tranquilos_**

* * *

 ** _Nuevos Comienzos_**

Kate miró con fastidio toda la celebración y rodó los ojos, sí, hace mucho tiempo había dejado de asistir a ese tipo de reuniones. Prefería pasar sus días en su trabajo o haciendo cualquier cosa productiva en su hogar, entonces ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Porque era fin de año y debían celebrar esas fiestas como la comunidad que eran o quizás era únicamente que a su jefe le encantaba verla enojada, sino, no hubiera invitado a ese escritor presuntuoso y arrogante. Soltando otro suspiro, vio como el hombre coqueteaba con las chicas de vicios y desvió la mirada molesta.

Ellos no tenían nada, solamente unos roses, nada de lo que presumir, pero aun así le molestaba que corriera tras cualquier cosa que se moviera o respirara. Era como si este estuviera desesperado por tener sexo con cualquiera, tanto así que parecía un mocoso de quince años después de su primera relación sexual.

Sin aguantar más la situación, salió por la puerta para obtener algo de aire fresco.

Ella no iba con esas fiestas y en cierto sentido debía agradecer que Castle no la tomara en cuenta desde que llego a la celebración. Hacía más fácil todo.

Bebiendo un poco de su champaña, miró con cierto aburrimiento la calle y reprimió la queja que se quiso escapar de sus labios ¿Por qué no le dejaron tomar turno? ¿Por qué no le permitían ir a patrullar como muchos otros policías? Ya sabía la respuesta, su jefe se divertía viéndola malhumorada en esas fiestas.

Encogiéndose en su propio sitio, intentó obtener un poco más de calor por sus propios méritos, no quería volver a entrar hasta que fuera año nuevo y largarse de una vez por todas.

Cerrando los ojos, pensó en todo lo transcurrido durante esos tres años. Castle se había ido a los Hamptons con Gina y luego, cuando volvió tarde, terminó con la misma; Kate había dejado a Demming y ahora estaba con Josh, pero no se veían casi nunca. Aun así lo que le afectaba, por sobre todas las cosas, era que el caso de su madre estaba estancado al igual que su carrera. Kate amaba lo que hacía y sabía que aún era algo joven para seguir ascendiendo, pero una parte de ella le decía que la verdadera razón de no dar otro paso era miedo a hacerlo. Tenía miedo de adentrarse en lo desconocido y no poder controlar lo suficiente la situación como para salir airosa de todo.

Torciendo la boca en son de desagrado, bufó. Odiaba estas fechas por lo mismo, siempre le hacían pensar sobre cosas sin importancia para que se quemara la cabeza sin llegar a ningún lado. Era como un maldito naufrago, sin brújula ni nada que le diera un poco de esperanza.

Dando la vuelta sobre su propio eje, miró a través de las puertas de cristal y notó como todos se sonreían y tomaban alcohol sin preocuparse de que alguien estuviera muriendo. El ambiente era de total felicidad, cosa contradictoria con sus sentimientos, porque a pesar de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, ella seguía sintiéndose ajena a todo eso. No celebraba su cumpleaños, tampoco navidad, ni mucho menos año nuevo, prácticamente podía ser la encarnación del huraño más desagradable ¿Qué de bueno tenía su ser para ofrecer? Un buen físico.

Alzando la vista, vio la oscuridad en el cielo y sonrió mientras copos de nieve caían sobre ella ¿Qué importaba su actitud? Ella era una buena policía, tenía como compañero a un escritor con las hormonas revolucionadas y aun así nadie le ganaba. Debía sentirse orgullosa de todos sus logros y ya, pero no era así.

Kate no podía sentirse orgullosa ahora que el caso de su madre estaba tan presente en su mente, ese era el constante recordatorio de que no todo era posible. Podía ayudar al resto del mundo a encontrar la paz, pero nunca podría sacarse a ella misma del hoyo en que se encontraba.

Esa era la verdad, no podía hacer nada por sí misma, pero también había otro hecho. Le molestaba saber que otro año debía pasarlo sola porque nadie tenía la suficiente fuerza para acompañarla en su camino ¿Era tan difícil quedarse con ella? ¿Se hacía complicado ver más allá de su sonrisa? ¿Ya no existían hombres románticos como los personajes de Shakespeare que morían por amor? No, el romance y los detalles estaban muertos en el siglo XXI, por lo mismo debía conformarse con lo que tenía.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se sintió mal por Josh, pero ¿Podía negar que estaba con él solo por despecho? No, Josh solo era su constante recordatorio de que no quería estar sola, nada más. El hombre era una buena persona, pero sus trabajos impedían que se vieran por completo. Además, si lo analizabas, sus reuniones se habían reducido a un par de citas al mes llevando a que sus "salidas" o reuniones terminaran siendo solo sexo y nada mas ¿Cómo podías llamar a eso una relación romántica?

Sintiéndose una tonta por seguir pensando en aquello, se paró bien y notó como, al frente suyo y un poco alejado de la puerta de la comisaria, se encontraba Castle con dos vasos de champaña. Obviamente parecía querer compartir una y viendo que a ella no le quedaba nada ya en la suya decidió aceptarla sin prejuicios. Era imposible que él la envenenara o la drogara, es decir, estaban hablando de Castle.

Sin decir nada, dejó que él se acercara y volvió a girarse para quedar apoyada en el barandal con la nueva copa en su mano. Rick se había pegado a su lado en completo silencio, aun así mantenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro como si el frio no le afectara. En eso logró recordar a Alexis y el hecho de que su compañero se quejaba, frente a todos, de cómo la chica había roto la tradición al dejarlo solo durante año nuevo.

Ella prefería pasarlo con sus amigos, quizás con su pareja, y es por eso que Richard aceptó venir. No valía la pena pasarlo solo en casi si Martha también salía con su círculo de amigos.

-es triste ¿No? Somos dos personas abandonadas en año nuevo – Comentó él con exagerado dramatismo haciendo sonreír a Kate - ¿Josh no vendrá?

-está en el extranjero salvando al mundo – El comentario había sonado demasiado neutral para su gusto. Si bien antes le enorgullecía su trabajo, ahora solo le hacía ver que la distancia entre ambos era tan abismante que dolía – a ti te vi bastante bien ahí adentro ¿Te tomas un respiro?

-bueno, las de vicios y contraterrorismos son mujeres muy simpáticas… sobre todo con alcohol – Ampliando su sonrisa juguetona, alzó su copa esperando que ella la chocara con la de él – ohh vamos~ fue buena

-eres un idiota Castle – Sonriendo un poco más amplio, chocó su copa con la ajena y bebió tranquilamente. El frio pronto le hizo temblar- creo que es hora de entrar

Sin responder, Castle pasó una mano por sobre su hombro y acarició su brazo como si intentara darle un poco más de calor. Aunque para estas alturas debía saber que no funcionaria del todo si no estaban completamente abrazados y Kate no se acercaría más a él. Rick tenía un perfume que le embriagaba y le hacía sentir en el cielo, lo cual era peligroso si quiera mantener la distancia.

Aun así no se separó del abrazo ni hizo mención de volver a entrar.

-¿Tu padre no vendrá a verte? – Alzando una ceja, vio como Kate le miraba directamente a los ojos sorprendida y sonrió, era el primer contacto visual directo en todo el día, al menos cercano – no es tan raro que pregunte, es tu padre ¿No?

-sí, lo es – Susurró manteniendo una sonrisa suave antes de volver a ver su copa. Había olvidado que ese hombre a su lado solía notar e interesarse por pequeños detalles que la mayoría dejaría pasar – no vendrá… supongo que está ocupado, a ningún de los dos nos gusta estas fechas y por lo mismo nos vemos a mitad de enero

-dejan que cada uno viva su sufrimiento solo… lo que a ti te falta es un comienzo glorioso, algo que te permita disfrutar todo el año Kate

-¿En serio? ¿Qué propones genio? – Alzando una ceja de manera irónica, se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa y suspiró. No haría mal escucharlo un poco

-bueno, existen unos mitos de fin de año que pueden llegar a ayudarte – Soltando a la mujer, dejó la copa en el barandal y sacó su libreta junto a un lápiz del abrigo –escribe todas las cosas malas del año

-¿Qué? Castle no hare…

-hazme caso Kate, solo por esta vez

Sin responder, vio de forma dudosa a Rick y después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro de resignación ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Porque Castle era insistente y no pararía hasta que lo hiciera, pero por sobre todo, porque tenía curiosidad de que pasaría si seguía esas estúpidas tradiciones. No perdía nada intentándolo.

Pensando un momento, comenzó a escribir ' _no resolví el caso de mi madre'_ ese era una de las mayores cosas malas en su vida. ' _maté a Dick Coonan'_ el sentimiento de matar era algo horrible, pero eso sumado al no saber quién estaba detrás de todo el problema, hizo que su mundo se derrumbara. ' _un asesino mato en mi nombre_ ' sonriendo, pensó en tachar esa. Había podido atrapar a ese tipo junto a la agente Jordán, además de que se había acercado un poco más a Castle.

Sonrojándose negó con la cabeza, lo cual llamó la atención de Richard, mas este no alcanzó a ver qué fue lo que puso en la hoja. Antes muerta que dejarle ver.

Escribió un par de cosas más de las que se pudo acordar y suspiró. Había algo que quería anotar, pero no sabía si era correcto. Encogiéndose de hombros y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Castle, decidió anotar ' _dejé que él se fuera sin decirle mis sentimientos'_ , ' _dejé que mi cobardía lo alejara por mucho tiempo_ '.

Viendo el resultado, sonrió leve y sacó la hoja para doblarla y así no dejar que nadie la leyera.

Entregándole la libreta a Castle, notó como el mostraba un papel previamente arrugado y sonrió ante lo predecible que era el escritor. Era obvio que él ya había realizado todos los mitos habidos y por haber

-¿De qué color es tu ropa interior?

-¿Qué? – Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, gruñó. No importaba el momento ni lugar, Rick siempre terminaba arruinando todo- Castle…

-calma Beckett – Mostrando su sonrisa burlona, alzó ambas manos para no recibir algún golpe – si tu ropa interior es amarilla y está dada vuelta trae buena suerte… bueno solo si después te la pones al derecho – Moviendo sus cejas, se rió por la cara de ella

-que estupidez… no, no es amarilla

-bueno, el rojo trae amor – Volviendo a acercarse, la rodeó por el hombro con su brazo – me empezó a dar frio – Se excusó en seguida para no ser corrido

-creo que apostaría todo a que tu traes roja – Sonriendo con malicia, lo vio fruncir el ceño – eres tan predecible Castle

-bueno estoy seguro que tú también traes de color rojo – Viendo como ella se sorprendía, se hecho a reír a la vez que apuntaba al abrigo de ella – tu ropa solo combinaría con rojo ¿Encaje? ¿Son bragas o tanga?

-…- Sonrió de manera coqueta y lo vio tragar con fuerza, sin dudarlo se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acercaba más a la cara de Castle –no te lo diré… ¿Qué más tienes para mí escritor?

-tendríamos que ir a mi casa o a la tuya – Volviendo a ver como ella entrecerraba los ojos mientras se separaba, se adelantó – ¡Por la maleta! Dar la vuelta a la manzana trae viajes, siempre lo hago y adivina

-Castle… viajas para tus firmas de libro, eso es sabido por todos, no es suerte

-oh ya… da igual, eso es todo lo que tengo

-¿En serio? Creí que saldrías con lo de abrazar a alguien del sexo opuesto – Encogiéndose de hombros se separó solo para dirigirse a la comisaria con las dos copas vacías en sus manos – el primer abrazo es importante ¿No?

-el último también, el primer y último abrazo son los más importantes

-mi último fue contigo… supongo que no es tan malo – Sonriéndole de lado, entró por completo.

Reuniéndose con su grupo de siempre, conversó un momento y se rió de las tonterías que comentaban. Parecía ser que Javier y Ryan estaban más que ebrios y por lo mismo comenzaron a hacer algunas estupideces siendo abalados por sus compañeros de piso. Lanie se mantenía cerca del ponche mientras hablaba con un oficial, aunque todos sabían que era un coqueteo en son de juego, así que cuando se acercó a ella la morena no dudo en prestarle más atención que al oficial que tenía al frente.

Conversaron sobre distintas cosas, Lanie le hizo mención de lo bueno que se veía Javier sin mesurar su lengua, pero ella no podía prestarle total atención, no cuando su vista no dejaba de ver al escritor. Este se encontraba al lado de sus compañeros y también la observaba, aunque en su mirada se veía una renovada esperanza que hace un tiempo no había presenciado ¿Será que le dio motivos para ello? por supuesto que no, ellos siempre habían tenido esta danza extraña.

Sin darse cuenta, Kate se reusó a abrazarse con cualquier persona que se acercaba, incluso si era solo por cortesía, pero no por ello cierta persona no se dio cuenta, porque a cada segundo que se acercaba a las doce se iba acercando y posicionando a su lado. Así nadie más le pediría abrazos en su presencia.

Cuando al fin faltaban diez minutos para año nuevo, el grupo junto a Lanie y a Roy se encontraba conversando vívidamente sobre cómo habían mejorado ese año. También hicieron mención de la vuelta de Castle y como este volvió a ganarse el cariño de todos, pero que aún estaba en la cuerda floja así que era mejor que se fuera con cuidado porque no tendría una tercera oportunidad. No podía jugar con las emociones de los policías de New York.

Aprovechando como todos comenzaron a contar regresivamente, Castle se llevó a una esquina a Kate haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, pero no se quejó. En cierto sentido también quería estar ahí o quizás solo era su subconsciente, después de todo ya tenía cuatro copas de champaña encima e iba por la quinta gracias a sus amigos.

Cuando todos celebraron las doce con aplausos y gritos, Kate no esperó a que Castle se moviera. Sus brazos se dirigieron hasta la cadera ajena y lo abrazó con algo de fuerza mientras hundía su nariz en el hombro de él. Se sentía bien, mejor que bien, estar a su lado abrazándolo y saber que no se iría. El mismo lo había prometido, por lo que Kate no dudaba en que cumpliría su promesa como corresponde.

Teniendo los brazos de él a su alrededor con la misma fuerza que ella ejercía, se permitió sonreír con tranquilidad y cerró los ojos esperando que el tiempo se detuviera, pero no fue así. La gente comenzaba a ser consiente de los demás y por lo mismo Castle se separó para que no tuvieran problemas con sus compañeros. Ellos no eran nada, así que lo menos que deseaban era tener gente cercana molestándolos por su extraño comportamiento, por muy bien que se hayan sentido.

-Kate… creo que ahora soy tu primero y último… espero que encuentres tu media naranja este año– Ampliando una sonrisa, se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Como la primera vez que él se despidió prometiendo no meterse más en el caso de su fanático – tienes que abrazarte con él la próxima vez

-¿Y tú? Tanta entrega Castle, ¿Tú no deseas encontrarla? – Sonriendo con suavidad, no permitió que se alejara demasiado de su lado

-ya lo hice, ya la encontré – Encogiéndose de hombros, miró a sus amigos y notó como Lanie los miraba intensamente antes de volver a lo suyo – pero ella es difícil

-una lástima. Saber que ella no puede caer ante tus encantos, debe ser…

-no Kate, ella ya está bajo mis encantos – Volviendo a verla, le guiñó con un ojo – solo que se mantiene unida a otros hombres por miedo, nada de lo que me deba preocupar

-eres tan arrogante

Vio que Castle iba a decir algo, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Así que alzó una mano para que se callara y vio el identificador en la pantalla del aparato notando como era que Josh se mostraba con una sonrisa. Quizás se había querido tomar el tiempo para saludarla como una pareja normal y corriente.

Notando como Castle arrugaba el ceño y le daba la espalda, sonrió y se fue hasta el piso de homicidios donde encontró la paz necesaria para contestar el teléfono. Sabía que hasta cierto punto le encontraba la razón a Rick, pero no por eso le daría en el gusto de saber que estaba loca por él, Kate tenía a Josh y estaba segura de que nadie podría ser mejor hombre que el médico..

Conversando un poco con él. Se masajeó la frente desganada y cansada por el alcohol ingerido mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes. Josh parecía emocionado por contar todo lo que estaban haciendo, parecía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que Kate no le seguía en la conversación. Hace un par de semanas que sus conversaciones ya no se centraban en ambos, sino que ahora solo eran de las aventuras del hombre. Cosa que en cierto sentido le ponía feliz, no amarlo le daba felicidad.

Escuchando como las puertas del ascensor se abrían, miró intrigada por saber quién salía de ahí y su curiosidad se transformó en confusión cuando vio a Castle aparecer con una sonrisa en la cara. Ahora se veía más decidido que nunca.

Contestando con una pequeña afirmación, se adentró en la sala de descanso e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. El escritor había acelerado el paso solo para lograr quedarse adentro y así el mismo finalizar la acción.

Se sentía nerviosa. Era como si esas estúpidas tradiciones le empezaran a pasar la cuenta aun cuando no hubiera quemado el papel cando correspondía.

Volviendo a la realidad, se alejó un poco de Richard y respondió con un corto monosílabo a la pregunta de Josh ¿Realmente su "novio" no se daba cuenta de que no le tomaba en cuenta? Lo más seguro es que si lo hacía, pero no quería admitirlo porque era más fácil fingir ignorancia o simplemente porque no quería hacer mención de aquello.

Castle eliminó toda distancia con dos zancadas largas para luego separar el celular de su oído. Incluso llegó a tapar el micrófono del celular y en cierto sentido lo agradeció. Ella no quería seguir escuchando como tampoco respondiendo a sus preguntas.

-Kate… esto no puede seguir así y lo sabes – Susurró solo para que ella le escuchara – he sido paciente con lo de Josh, pero

-¿Paciente? Castle tú no eres paciente, ni tienes sentimientos hacia mi… solo estas encaprichado – Arrugando el ceño, recordó las incontables veces que él salió con otra gente mientras ella no veía a nadie más – ahora déjame hablar con mi novio

-dame una oportunidad

-Castle no, entre tú y yo nunca pasara nada – Dando un paso atrás, se acercó el celular a la oreja y sonrió de lado – si, Josh sigo aquí –Aunque no quisiera, su voz salió más molesta de lo normal

-solo una, no te pido nada más, tampoco que termines – Susurró mientras ambos tapaban el micrófono del celular. Los ojos de Kate se conectaron con los de él y sintió que se estremecía solo de indagar en esos ojos azules ¿Por qué tenía que atraerle tanto? – déjame demostrar que soy el correcto para ti

-¿Y si no lo eres?

-Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentas- Haciendo como que la iba a besar, se apegó más a su cuerpo y rozó su nariz contra la mejilla de ella – por favor Kate, por favor

-yo no engaño a mis parejas Rick – Mordiéndose el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y puso una mano en su pecho como si quisiera mantener distancia, pero no con todas sus fuerzas

-no seré tu amante, será solo esta vez si tú quieres y luego solo te esperare

-¿Esperarme? – Alzando una ceja, escuchó a lo lejos a Josh, pero le restó importancia

-hasta que estés lista, hasta que admitas que en realidad somos más que mejores compañeros en el campo

-me demorare, puede que no sea nunca

-bueno, eso solo me dan ganas de esforzarme más… y seguirte hasta que mis dedos no puedan escribir

Sonriendo y sin darle tiempo a responder, Castle se acercó a sus labios. Kate no hizo nada por detenerlo, tampoco quería hacerlo, así que correspondió al beso de manera lenta. Solo era una unión suave. Eran dos seres besándose por segunda vez, y se sentía condenadamente bien ese simple contacto.

De pronto, sin que pudiera evitar el pensamiento, se preguntó que tan bien se sentiría la lengua de Rick danzando con la suya. Como sería caer ante la tentación por completo y dejarse llevar mucho más que la última vez, cuando, de infiltrados, se besaron para rescatar a su equipo y no porque lo llevaban deseando desde hace tiempo.

Separándose un poco, vio nuevamente los ojos de Rick y se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía sosteniendo el celular y que Josh comenzaba a preguntar si le estaba tomando atención o no. La duda se instauró en los ojos de Castle y supo tomar la decisión, por mucho que se arrepintiera lo haría. Se dejaría llevar por él esa madrugada.

-lo siento Josh, tengo algo que hacer y no puedo seguir hablando – Notando como la sonrisa de Rick se instauraba en sus labios, se sonrojó leve ante la anticipación

-¿Estas segura? Bueno, creo que no es tan emocionante escuchar sobre esta enfermedad – Riéndose suave, Josh suspiró – nos vemos para cuando vuelva Kate, te extraño

-sí, si Josh… adiós

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de los de su compañero. Por lo mismo en cuanto colgó y tiró el celular al sillón, sus labios se volvieron a conectar con desesperación ¿A quién podía engañar diciendo que no lo amaba? Joder que si lo amaba, lo deseaba y solo quería tener a Castle para sí, pero también tenía que admitir que sentía miedo. Miedo de que su relación nunca llegara a ser como se imaginaron y que todo terminara irremediablemente.

Con temor de que eso fuera solo un sueño, tomó las solapas del saco de Castle y lo apegó más a su cuerpo mientras él avanzaba lo suficiente como para colocarla contra la pared. Abrió su boca con sorpresa y pronto sintió la lengua de su compañero aventurándose en su propia cavidad para iniciar una danza entre ambas lenguas.

Lo que tanto había deseado ahora se lo estaban dando y debía admitir que Rick era mejor de lo esperado. Gozaba de una técnica y control que indudablemente logró sacarle un gemido de satisfacción mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello para acercarlo aún más. No quería que se separaran ni siquiera un milímetro.

Sintiendo las manos de él en sus piernas, fue alzada con una fuerza desconocida para ella, pero que dejo pasar ya que podían compartir una altura más cómoda para aquel beso. Sin pensarlo lo rodeó con ambas piernas y pudo saber de primera mano cuan excitado estaba Castle. Richard parecía ser grande solo con sentirlo y por eso mismo sonrió durante el beso. La infidelidad que iba a cometer en ese instante ya no le pesaba tanto en la conciencia.

Dejándose llevar, Castle la depositó en el sillón y la observó con tranquilidad. Ambos se sonrían, como si eso estuviera bien y posiblemente en su mente con mucha champaña encima lo estaba, por lo mismo él se volvió a acercar a Kate con necesidad.

Deseando besarlo nuevamente, Beckett rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo terminar de acercar lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración chocar contra la su piel, pero nada más. Rick tenía otros planes y por lo mismo alzó una mano haciendo que la detective se esperara un poco antes de mostrar ese papel que tenía la lista.

Rodando los ojos por esas creencias estúpidas, ella sacó el propio y lo extendió para que el escritor lo tomara y así con su encendedor los pudiera quemar. En cuanto el fuego se propagó en ambos papeles, los ojos de Kate brillaron emocionados por todos los colores.

Una vez concretada la acción, Rick se sopló los dedos y se los lamió haciendo una expresión divertida. Él nunca cambiaria, siempre sería un crio, egoísta, metiche y problemático, entonces ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto? Ella no quería ser una de sus conquistas y aun así estaba ahí. Sosteniéndolo desde las solapas de su saco para concretar un beso lleno de pasión.

Era increíble la manera en que él la besaba. No la invadía como creía que lo iba a hacer, de hecho tal como en la vida cotidiana, él le dejaba tener el control hasta cierto punto, porque no se quedaba atrás. Rick movía su lengua alrededor de la suya con movimientos suaves, le hacía sentir que estaba recibiendo un masaje y en ocasiones, para no perder todo el aire, le chupaba el labio inferior de manera tan exquisita que Kate quería repetir la acción cuanto antes. Con solo dos besos ya estaba a su completa disposición.

Sin aguantar mucho tiempo, comenzó a sacarle el saco con desesperación mientras seguía el ritmo del nuevo beso impuesto por Castle. Los músculos de Rick se notaban debajo de la camisa y simplemente no pudo evitar acariciar su pecho con ambas manos con completa libertad para luego pasar a los brazos. No solo era hermoso a la vista, también lo era al tacto.

-no sabía que tenías algo de músculos Rick

-bueno, nunca me observaste bien Kate

Castle se apresuró a sacarle la camisa y al instante se relamió los labios. En otro momento le hubiera gritado pervertido, incluso le habría hecho una broma para bajarle los humos, pero lo encontró demasiado sexy como para no dejarle continuar.

Dejando que delineara su torso con sus dedos, ella le quitó la camisa de manera tranquila solo para colocársela e inspirar un poco de ese aroma característico de Castle. Le encantaba, quería quedársela.

-¿Intenta provocarme detective Beckett? – Alzando una ceja, hizo fricción entre ambas pelvis solo para demostrarle lo excitado que estaba – debo decir que está funcionando… funcionó hace unos minutos atrás

-¿No es una tradición también? – Sonriendo coqueta, volvió a acercar el cuello de la camisa a su nariz para inspirar con mayor profundidad

-¿Tradición?

-intercambiar una prenda con el sexo opuesto – Mordiéndose el labio inferior dirigió ambas manos hasta el cinturón de él

-solo si deseas afianzar la relación… ya tomare algo tuyo

Ya sin poder aguantar como Kate jugaba con su cordura, Castle acercó su boca hasta el sostén de Kate y comenzó a hundirse en ellos a la vez que lo desabrochaba con sus manos. Al tener libre acceso, no dudo en besar y mordisquear directamente la piel logrando que su compañera gimiera a gusto con ello. A Kate le encantaba la sensación y no sabía cuánto estaba logrando matar al escritor solo con su voz. Él llevaba mucho tiempo deseándola como para que fuera solo un capricho. Si hubiera sido solo un deseo tonto pues el beso le habría bastado, pero no. Rick deseaba más y lo estaba obteniendo.

Quitándole tanto la camisa como el sostén, Castle se dio cuenta de que Beckett no perdió tiempo en quitarle el cinturón como desabrocharle el pantalón, cosa que agradeció hasta que sintió esos delgados y suaves dedos rodearle su virilidad.

Su mano se movía con justa precisión, era una tortura que Kate sabía que el hombre no quería dejar, por lo mismo siguió moviendo su mano a la vez que repartía besos por el cuello y hombro. Por un momento pensó en dejarle una marca, no porque lo amara, sino porque esa zona se veía demasiada limpia para un escritor como Castle. Quería marcarlo solo para sacarlo de sus casillas y quizás para que nadie más se atreviera a tocarlo.

Aumentando el ritmo de su mano, unió sus labios a los de Rick y comenzó otro beso desenfrenado del cual pudieron disfrutar ambos. De pronto las manos grandes del escritor comenzaron a deshacerse de lo último que quedaba puesto en ella haciendo que sus emociones comenzaran a revolucionarse.

Kate deseaba a Rick, necesitaba tenerlo dentro y la verdad es que no podría tener un mejor inicio de año que ese. Sobre todo porque no era amor lo que sentían ambos, era simplemente ese deseo que sentías por la persona que admiraste un tiempo. Lo mismo pasaba con Castle, él constantemente la presentaba como su musa - a pesar de que Beckett se quejara-, así que lo más seguro es que quería hacer realidad esa escena de sexo de sus personajes. Ya mañana olvidarían todo.

Soltando un quejido por la separación del beso, Rick bajó directamente hasta su abdomen y jugó tranquilamente con su ombligo para desesperarla aún más. Lo cual no era tan difícil de conseguir dada las condiciones en que se encontraba Kate.

Soltando un suspiro, intentó controlar un poco su voz cuando la mano de Castle comenzó a masajear su muslo ¿Estaba intentando hacerla perder la cabeza? No lo conseguiría, podía ser que bebió más de lo esperado, pero aún estaba algo consiente del lugar en el que se encontraban y de que posiblemente alguien pasara por ahí.

Negándose a alzar la voz, sintió el remplazo de los dedos ajenos por la lengua experta de Rick. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría negarse a gritar, pero lo intentaría.

Mordiendo su propia mano con algo de fuerza, disfrutó como Castle comenzaba a darle el mejor sexo oral de su vida, no solo intercambiaba los movimientos en cuanto a forma y tiempos, sino que evitaba directamente su zona más deseada para escucharla gemir.

En cuanto sintió la primera lamida en su clítoris, no pudo más que hundir su cuerpo e intentar concentrarse, pero ya su mente se había perdido. Con cada acción de Castle, sus gemidos iban saliendo más libres y su mano ya no podía controlarlos tanto como quería.

-Rick…

-déjate llevar, nadie vendrá

Con malicia, el hombre introdujo dos dedos en su interior y se centró más en el botón rozado, succionando y lamiendo, solo para poder deleitarse con la voz un tanto mesurada de Kate. Richard tenía claro sus sentimientos, sabía que esto no pasaría si es que no hubieran bebido un poco y Josh no se encontrara en el extranjero y por lo mismo debía aprovechar. Su detective era inteligente, pero no por eso era inmune a los placeres carnales.

Llevándose el primer orgasmo de Beckett, Rick se separó un poco y la observó agitada y sorprendida. Quizás nunca se hubiera esperado algo así en la comisaria.

De pronto, el recuerdo de cuando le preguntó si no cometía errores se le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar reír. El hecho de poder pervertir a esa mujer y volverla menos perfecta era una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención y no quería que ningún otro hombre tuviera la oportunidad.

La detective Kate Beckett debía ser solo suya.

Sin esperar a que se recompusiera y retomara la conciencia, Castle tomó su cinturón y se aprovechó de que Kate aún estaba aletargada para amarrar ambas manos por sobre su cabeza. La mujer le miró sin comprender, lo que hizo que le sonriera mientras se acercaba a su cuello para depositar pequeños besos. Claro que también volvió a la misión de estimularla con sus manos.

-Castle, quítame esto – Su voz salió demasiado demandante como para sentir miedo, pero al escritor parecía no importarle nada

-no quiero – Sonriendo travieso, le mordió parte de la clavícula mientras una de sus manos buscaba en su bolsillo del pantalón

-Castle

-Rick sonaba más bonito Kate – Riéndose, sacó un condón y se lo puso entre los dientes antes de comenzar a bajar su pantalón y bóxer hasta las rodillas – además aun no terminamos

-¿Qué tienen que ver mis manos en esto? Suéltame

-todo – Tomando nuevamente el paquete, juntó ambas narices y amplió su sonrisa ante los ojos llenos de furia de su detective preferida– te mueves mucho, no me quejaría si no intentaras callar tus gemidos

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a besar a su compañera mientras sus manos se dedicaban a colocarse la protección. Él estaba ansioso y por la respuesta que logró obtener de Kate, luego de unos segundos, supo que ella también. Sonriendo se colocó en posición e hizo como que iba a entrar, pero una vez más se quedó estático disfrutando de su frustración.

-¡¿Ahora qué?! – Kate estaba furiosa, la ansiedad de poder tenerlo dentro ya sobrepasaba limites como para que él jugara con sus ganas

-termina con Josh – Susurró demandante mientras metía solo la punta – hazlo Kate

-ni loca, no lo hare- Mordiéndose el labio inferior, bajó los brazos para apoyar sus codos en los hombros de él y le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas, aun así no consiguió que se moviera – Castle

-si lo haces, podrás disfrutar de esto tanto como quieras – sin titubeo, salió y la penetró de un solo movimiento viendo como Kate se hundía en el sillón

-Castle… ahh… muévete, muévete ya – El ruego salió sin que pudiera procesar la información. Hace un rato que su vida sexual se iba enfriando y el deseo que sintió por años hacia el escritor no ayudaba para nada – Rick, muévete, muévete ya

-termina con Josh – Cerrando un ojo, se preguntó cuánto aguantaría. Kate se sentía de maravillas y la verdad es que ya quería poder moverse. Necesitaba disfrutar al máximo ese momento – Hazlo y te daré lo que quieres

-no lo hare – Negando con la cabeza, intentó moverse sola, pero Rick se mantenía tan apegado a su cuerpo que no lograba nada y lo peor es que ahora esa mano se iba directamente hasta su clítoris para darle pequeñas y pausadas caricias que no lograban satisfacerla del todo – maldición Rick

-Kate ¿No quieres esto? – Comenzando a moverse pausadamente, Rick lamió su oreja – tantas veces como quieras

-sí… -Sonriendo mordió el hombro de Castle a la vez que intentaba acercarlo más a su cuerpo – si quiero

-termina

-joder Rick, ¡No!

-¿Entonces paro? – Alzando una ceja, se quedó observando a Kate mientras paraba todo movimiento

-¡No! – Debatiéndose entre que hacer, se maldijo internamente por desearlo tanto – cuando vuelva

-mañana

-…. Mañana, pero muévete… muévete ya

Sin esperar un segundo más, Rick comenzó con el ritmo que Kate había ansiado durante todo ese tiempo. Ella no quería ir más lento de lo que ya era su propia historia, por lo mismo se estableció un ritmo rápido y profundo en donde Beckett se removía logrando lastimar sus muñecas unidas, aunque la verdad no le importó.

Reanudando el beso, la detective, intentó saborear lo más que podía la boca ajena. Richard no estaba siendo para nada considerado con su cuerpo y en cierto sentido le encantaba. Le gustaba saber que él podía llegar a tener el dominio por completo de la situación y hacerla disfrutar libremente en el sillón de la sala de descanso como nunca antes se hubiera imaginado.

Cuando Castle se separó para recuperar aire y soltar un gruñido, supo que él estaba cerca de terminar, cosa que no era muy diferente para ella que volvía a tener los dedos del escritor masajeándola con intensidad.

El orgasmo para ambos fue más que placentero. Rick automáticamente supo que debía ponerlo en su top 10, incluso en el top 5, y solo era por el hecho de que Kate era maravillosa e iba a terminar con Josh. Con el pesado y nada llamativo Josh.

Por su parte, Kate, no podía pensar muy bien ¿Realmente uno se podía sentir tan bien en el sexo? ¿Era por esas cosas que uno decía alma gemela? Dios santo no lo sabía, pero la sensación de placer era única ¿Esta sería su ultima vez o vendrían más? El escritor le pidió terminar con Josh, pero no sabía si él dejaría sus andadas.

Intentando recuperar un poco de conciencia, recordó que aún se encontraban en la comisaria y por lo mismo se puso algo inquieta mientras movía sus manos.

-eso fue maravilloso…

-Castle, tu cinturón

Separándose de Kate, le quitó el accesorio y vio las marcas en las muñecas. Quiso disculparse, pero no encontró palabras para poder expresarse, sobre todo cuando la vio intentando vestirse con algo de rapidez.

-alto – Alcanzando la prenda rápidamente, la separó de la mujer y la escondió detrás de su espalda- esto es mío

-¿Qué? Castle no, devuélveme mi sostén – Molesta le estiró la mano, pero él solo sonrió negando con la cabeza – eso del intercambio era juego

-para mí no – entregando su cinturón vio confusión en ella – te lo regalo, para que sea un lindo recuerdo

-era mejor la camisa…

-ya sabes, no puedo andar desnudo por arriba

-Castle – Molesta, se arrepintió de todo eso y comenzó a colocarse la blusa sin preocuparle no llevar nada abajo – me las pagaras

-ohh~ suena interesante… después de que termines con Josh escuchare proposiciones para nosotros – Sin problemas comenzó a vestirse manteniendo la prenda lejos de la detective

-¿Esto es real? – Alzando una ceja, terminó de ponerse el abrigo y lo miró curiosa – quiero decir ¿No es solo sexo y ya?

-no para mi

-entonces – Sin poder evitar sentir cierta felicidad porque esto se volvía real, comenzó a ordenar la sala para que nadie sospechara al día siguiente – tengo que terminar con Josh

-sí – Kate se veía demasiado tierna como para dejarla sola, por lo mismo la abrazó por la espalda – si quieres seguir divirtiéndote sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-pero eso no significa que inicie algo contigo

-mira… - girándola para que le mirara directamente a la cara, le sonrió confiado – tengamos un periodo de prueba, un mes, dos o tres y si nos va bien, nos hacemos pareja, sino… tú decides

-¿En realidad yo decidiré o es uno de tus trucos?

-bueno, en algo tengo que dominar yo ¿No? Además no puedes negar que te encantó perder el control una vez

Sin poder evitarlo, Kate le sonrió y aceptó el último beso suave en sus labios. Se acomodó el cinturón de Castle en el bolsillo de su abrió mientras que Rick solo escondía en su chaqueta el sostén que se negó a devolver.

Una vez listos y prometiendo que esto no sería mencionado a ninguna otra persona, se fueron hasta el ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento. Tenían mucho que procesar y analizar, por lo mismo se despidieron, pero una cosa era segura. Kate no iba a dejar que esa oportunidad se le escapara de las manos.

-oye Kate

\- ¿Qué? - Alzando una ceja, se giró y miró como Rick estaba en la puerta de su Mercedes Benz con la sonrisa en la cara

-no me dijiste te amo – encogiéndose de hombros, soltó una risa pequeña – debería ser algo normal ¿No?

-oh no, claro que no. Aún queda mucho tiempo para que pueda decírtelo

-¿Un mes?

-tienes 365 días por delante Rick, sigue intentando

-ya sabes nunca pierdo la esperanza

-y tú también lo sabes, te veré mañana~

Alzando la mano en son de despedida, se alejó hasta poder llegar a su auto. Definitivamente haber perdido el control fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle esa madrugada, y eso era solo el comienzo de esta nueva aventura.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **la verdad es que quería escribir algo en donde Rick tomara mas control desde el inicio, así que espero les haya gustado y nos veremos cuando tenga alguna actualización de los otros dos fick - tomen este one shot como disculpas por el nuevo y mas largo atraso.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **se me cuida, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


End file.
